


Ворон

by CommanderShally



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Каждую ночь Стиву снится один и тот же странный сон.





	Ворон

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам тв-спота Войны Бесконечности к Суперкубку. Подразумевается Стив/Тони.

Каждую ночь Стиву снится один и тот же странный сон. Словно он птица, большой черный ворон, комок темной ночи. Несется по небесам, рассекая вершины зеленых деревьев. Он кружит над полыхающим полем битвы, чувствует запах крови, видит тела погибших и никак не может понять где он и что происходит.  
  
Каждую ночь Стив проваливается в забытье. Его тянет к далекому берегу, за горизонт, за бесконечную гладь океана и если прищуриться, то кажется, что еще немного и он сможет разглядеть всех, по кому так тоскует сердце... Но поле усеянное падшими держит его словно в клетке, заставляя парить в странном танце. Он хотел бы вырваться отсюда, унестись на крыльях ветра, позволить облакам нести его, вдаль, как можно дальше от этого страшного места.  
  
Каждую ночь Стива мучает жуткий кошмар. Будто он не в состоянии вырваться из этих перьев и личины большой черной птицы. Он пробует содрать с себя кожу, но не может. Он опять бессилен и чернота словно покрывало обнимает его и звезды по всему небосводу тухнут, даже та, что на груди, пока не остается гореть лишь одна — далеко-далеко, за горизонтом.  
  
Каждое утро Стив просыпается и не может найти объяснение, почему именно сейчас среди чужих стен ему так неспокойно спится. Словно он не на своем месте, словно заплутал, потерялся и теперь только последняя звезда тянет его за океан.

***

— ...и дайте этому человеку щит, — командует Т’Чалла и кто-то из дора милаше подносит Стиву черные наручи. Он благодарно их принимает, надевает, раскладывает полностью и, глядя на свои руки, внезапно осознает как сильно они напоминают теперь воронье крыло.  
  
Осталось теперь найти верное направление и последовать за той самой звездой.


End file.
